Eternally Yellow
by Patrykowski der Jaeger
Summary: All existing Yellow Rangers unite to destroy the last of Dark Specter's lingering forces and stop Maligore and Dark Specter from being revived and combined.
1. Eternally Yellow, Pending

**Eternally Yellow—by Patrick Fury.**

Scrambling through sand, the woman in yellow dodged a laser blast that rocked the earth around her.

"Got to…get…ship…" she panted, seeing the bronze ship in the distance.

Upon entering, she barely had the strength to close the door. Inputting her coordinates, she relaxed as the ship hummed to life, shooting into outer space in a matter of seconds.

----------------------------------------EY----------------------------------------

"Awesome," the young man grinned as a student planted a firm fist into his opponents chest, winning the match.

"Here, hold you're arm at a stronger stance," he demonstrated, "like this."

He tilted the boys curved arm into a stick like motion, "There."

Smiling, the kid bowed.

"Okay, class dismissed. Eric, Sean, what did you two learn from this match?"

"Sensei, I learned that multiplication takes serious concentration…or you end up with a second head," a blond boy, seemingly Sean, responded.

His classmates laughed at his response as the second head scowled.

"And you Eric?"

"Well, I learned to punch better…" he said loudly.

Sensei laughed, "Alright dudes! Nice class, see you tomorrow, DON'T BE LATE!" he yelled after their retreating figures.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his blond present approaching with a smile, "Well done Sensei Dustin," she grinned.

"Why thank you Sensei Tori," he replied sarcastically, taking her into a small hug.

"So I was thinking…we should do something tonight with the guys, Blake's in town and I wanted to meet his fiancé," Tori spoke softly.

"Oh, definitely," Dustin said as they walked toward the towering school.

----------------------------------------EY----------------------------------------

"Hype, hype, hyah!" the Vietnamese girl shouted as she instructed her class.

The many women in the gym followed her fluid but sharp movement, copying her sounds, "Hype, hype, hyah!"

"Very nice Susan, keep those fingers pointed Josie," Trini instructed nicely.

The girls took her advice, keeping their activity going and their fingers pointed.

"Wonderful," Trini smiled as her class finished.

"Okay, take a water break and we'll catch up to schedule our next meeting," the beautiful woman said.

Departing in a chatter, the class obeyed and found their separate water bottles while Trini found her own. When she stood, she was faced by a beautiful young African American woman, no more than 25.

"Hi, are you here to sign up?" Trini asked as she set her water bottle down.

"Well, that would be nice, but don't you remember me Trini?" she asked.

Trini furrowed her thin eye brows before they shot up "AISHA?"  
The young girl smiled widely and nodded in hysterics.

"Oh my!" Trini gasped, wrapping firm arms around her.

"How _are _you?" Aisha said when they freed grasps.

"I'm great, I'm a judge now, Jason and I have finally tied the knot, and I teach these classes every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday."

"Wow, sounds like you've been busy," Aisha said.

"Yeah, but it's been really fun. How about you?"

"Well, I recently started attending USC (University of Southern California) and I figured I'd come see the crew in Angel Grove. I was looking in the phone books and came across one of your ads and decided to come down here," Aisha summed up.

"How was Africa?"

"Oh it was beautifully fun. We finally opened a Vet for the larger animals and we've got more zoologists taking care of animals that get injured. We've also cracked down on the poachers there too."

"That's amazing," Trini said, too caught up to notice her class waiting.

Quickly, she realized and scheduled their next meeting. She and Aisha met for coffee and went their separate ways, not knowing they'd be meeting again all too soon.

----------------------------------------EY----------------------------------------

"And you never know," the girl sang, "How much you love them till they go."

She stopped in frustration, "Can I get a five minute break?"

"Sure Tanya—five," The producer said through the glass.

Tanya smiled and took a deep breath, walking outside.

She opened the water bottle she was carrying and drank thirstily. She was incredibly happy she'd gotten signed, but she never knew how stressful it'd be for her and Adam…until he left. It wasn't something she could prevent, and it's not like she could blame him. She loved Adam with more than just her heart, but her soul too, but he'd contributed to her success more than he'd known. She'd changed from bubblegum pop, to pop-rock, to alternative rock which she was content with. She still vividly remembered when Glenn Ballard quickly signed her after seeing her perform at a local club.

With another deep breath she pulled out her cell phone, "Hey Kira, it's me again…I was just wondering if you _still_ wanted to hang Saturday, I'm almost done recording 'Almost Out' but I still haven't gotten in touch with you yet. Anyway, later."

She flipped the phone shut in dismay as she received Kira's voicemail once more. The two became instant friends when Tanya showed up at the Cyber Café. Since then, she'd been casually dating Kira's attractive young friend Ethan…though he was a full five years younger than her…being only 19.

"You ready Tanya?" her agent asked.

Tanya nodded and ran a hand through her layered black and red hair as she reentered the studio.

----------------------------------------EY----------------------------------------

"I got him Jen, he's not getting away," Katie said hurriedly over her communicator as she slammed the gas in her car. Trip instantly glued back into the seat.

"Ka—atie can't you—slow down?" Trip asked, his neck tense.

"No!" Katie snapped, swinging the car around the last bend. She almost had him.

"Trip, take the wheel," she said.

"What!" he half yelled.

"The wheel!"

Trip gulped, taking the wheel like she said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Be careful," he said as she leaned out the window.

She lifted her Time Force Blaster, firing several times at the felon's tires.

"Damn!" she cursed as the blasts bounced off, "He's got titanium wheels!"

Trip glanced up at her as he nervously steered the car.

"Faster Trip!"

Trip pushed his foot down slowly on the gas, gaining a few yards on their criminal.

"That's it," she said angrily.

She got good leverage and pushed out the window of the car, flying in the air. She quickly yelled, "Time for—Time Force!" recalling the motions quickly.

No more than four feet of the ground, a blur of yellow streaked her flying past Trip and the car.

Trip looked again as Katie and her vector cycle closed and pulled up to the driver side of the car.

Trip saw a violent red blast skim past her face, then he saw Katie roughly grab the driver, toss him in the small pool to her left, and then grab the fin on the back of the car.

"All in a days work," she laughed.

"Trip, come in, this is Jen…we've secured his partner," Jen spoke.

"Yeah…and Katie just gave that guy a really bad case of whiplash," Trip reported as he looked at the spluttering criminal.

----------------------------------------EY----------------------------------------

"Kira Ford," the professor called out.

Kira jerked up instantly.

He asked her a random question, something pertaining to Galileo, which she answered to her full knowledge.

Seemingly satisfied, he turned away and continued his lecture.

Kira looked down at her paper. She'd done it again. She'd been writing notes, but eventually, she'd gotten a song idea and began scribbling lyrics on the sides of her paper.

"Pssst," she heard a voice.

She looked around, bewildered.

No one looking at her, she assumed it was meant for someone else.

"Pst!" came the sound again.

Kira ignored it, rolling her eyes.

"Pssssssssssssssssss—"

"Ms. Winslow! Would you like to explain the discovery of Brunelleschi's Dome?" the Professor puffed.

"Uh…n-no sir," Kelsey stuttered.

"Then be quiet or get out of my class!"

Kelsey blinked a few times. She still didn't know why she was in Fine Arts Appreciation if she wanted to become head of SRT in the GSA. SRT (Special Resource Team) had been Kelsey's dream after departing Mariner Bay to take her second try at College. She'd already been planning on attending before being chosen for Operation Lightspeed, but that put things on hold. After starting to date Ryan, she never got back around to College. Now she'd already had a baby girl that she needed to take care of, calling for a better job than working in the Verizon Call Center…though it paid quite well.

Kelsey lowered her head at the snickers emerging from around her, then mentioned to rouse Kira's attention.

"_Kira"_ she whispered.

Kira turned subtly to see her eager friend.

"_The Cave, tonight, you've got a gig, 7:30, don't be late,_" Kelsey informed her.

Kira smiled and gave her a thumbs up, mouthing "thanks."

Her good deed done, Kelsey turned back to the puffy professor, continuing to think of how much he looked like a fat gerbil…

----------------------------------------EY----------------------------------------

"This is Lieutenant Earnheart, I've got you cleared for vortex opening," Taylor responded.

"This is B-Squad Cadet Elizabeth Delgado, we are arriving in a model DELTA-32, is that clear?"

"The airway is open Cadet Delgado, you're cleared."

The bluish vortex swirled as a large, clear white ship came to a halt nearly 50 feet from its source.

"Commander Gomez, keep an eye on that energy reading, it's heading for earth's atmosphere too fast to be safe. Keep me updated, I've got to go and inform SPD of this event."

Commander Gomez gave a quick salute to the SPD lieutenant and walked to the monitor she'd been at.

Taylor flipped back her long blond hair, slightly parted, and straight as a board. She regained her composure and began the dissension of the stairs. She'd met with SPD officials from the future before, she could handle another yellow ranger…couldn't she?

----------------------------------------EY----------------------------------------

Elizabeth "Z" Delgado removed the large black pilot helmet and shook her shoulder length brown hair free. She'd come alone for some odd reason, mostly afraid of Kruger's previous offer of letting A-Squad Yellow accommodate her. She realized that it was not truly Officer Brian O'Neal fighting her, but Omni controlling him, she still would rather work alone if not with Syd, who was currently assisting Sky on a misson.

Sky…now that was a mystery to the young Latina girl. She'd been head over heels for him since she first met him. She was everything he wasn't, and he was so balancing to her. Her hot temper, his calm and in control attitude, and her laid back persona with his uptight one were perfect yin and yang.

"Cadet Delgado," a voice shook her.

Z looked up to a blond woman walking her way, all the stature of a former fighter pilot and high ranking officer, which she was.

"Ah, Lieutenant Earhart, how are you?" Z asked formally.

"Oh please, call me Taylor, we're both rangers here," Taylor responded, accepting the handshake Z offered.

Z gave a warm smile as she shook hands with Taylor, "Well, Taylor, I take it you've noticed our problem?"

"Yes, it's become a very big deal here at SPDF and GSA has been looking into it as well. We're thinking it could be Dark Specter's forces, though the majority was destroyed by Andros. I'm almost positive they've taken all of Terra Nova," Taylor replied as they began to walk, the pit crew taking to Z's time ship.

"What happened to your correspondent?" Z asked.

"Well, we were originally in touch with Ashley Hammond and Karone Helix, both of Earth and KO-35. We were recently contacted yesterday by Karone. Apparently it was an ambush. Our allies in that area are faint, but the Aquitar Rangers were dispersed at the first sight of trouble. Only four of five returned."

"Who went missing," Z asked, continuing to write on her digital notebook she'd opened when she first began talking to Taylor.

"Tideus, Yellow Aquitar Ranger," Taylor said sadly.

"You knew him?" Z wondered.

"Briefly. We met in an official meeting, uniting SPD, GSA, and Lightspeed, also linking to Time Force. He was essential in rewriting the law on mind wipes," Taylor said.

Z nodded and then she turned to Taylor, "I think we've got a big problem here…and I think I know just who to call to solve it," Z said, opening her Patrol Morpher and entering some information….

----------------------------------------EY----------------------------------------

TBC: **So, how did everyone like the beginning of Eternally Yellow. I was greatly inspired by Mr. Quinn to write this, though he may not realize it. THANKS RICK! Um, I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow or tonight, depends. Later : ) **

**----------------------- Patrick**


	2. Eternally Yellow, Omnipotence

**Eternally Yellow—Chapter 2**

"Casey, you have to eat your vegetables," Trini said kindly.

"But they're nasty and mushy…" the six-year-old responded.

Trini laughed, "Okay, well, if I eat them, will you try them?"

He frowned and shook his head.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded.

She couldn't help but smile, "Smart boy. Beets are pretty nasty…"

She collected his plate and her own, placing them in the sink and returning with small bowls of ice cream, "Shh, you can't tell daddy," she said with a smile.

The little boy called Casey smiled largely, flashing the two empty spaces around his front teeth, causing Trini to smile even more.

"Trini," she heard a deep voice call out.

"Uh-oh," she said playfully, "Run Casey, don't let daddy see your ice cream!"

Giggling, the little boy ran to his father, jumping on him in a manner only a child could do.

Jason embraced his son, swinging him around, "What's this I hear about ice cream?"

"Mommy gave me ice cream!"

"And did you finish your dinner?"

"No…" he said, pulling his head more into his neck.

"What?" Jason feigned anger.

Casey began to laugh in hysterics as his father tickled him intensely.

"How was work?" Trini asked, joining the scene.

"Long," he replied once Casey returned to the table to finish his ice cream.

Trini snuck a kiss, "Dinner's still warm, and I recorded Billy's special on intergalactic relations."

"What would I do without you?" Jason responded as he hiked up the stairs to his bedroom to change.

Trini shouted after him, "That's a scary thought!"

She heard his laugh and smiled, walking to the living room.

She was about to sit when the ringer pierced the small amount of silence that had embraced the room.

"Hello?" she asked politely.

"Hi, Trini Kwan?"

Trini blinked, "Um…this is Trini Scott, can I help you?"

"Oh, yes, sorry. I hate to call you on these terms, but my name is Taylor Earhart. I'm afraid I'm going to need you to come to Turtle Cove SPDF tonight, can you do that?"

In a state of shock, Trini asked, "For what?"

"I can't discuss that over the phone…when you get here you will be briefed…and please, come alone."

Trini opened her mouth to reply but she heard a click, indicating the speaker hung up.

"Who was that?" Jason asked as he joined his family in the connected dining and living room.

"An SPDF rep…they want me to come there, tonight."

----------------------------------------EY----------------------------------------

Dustin laughed at Hunter's joke, casually wrapping his arm around Tori. He couldn't remember the last time they'd all been together, all he knew was that it had been too long.

"And when I came back, the students all had—" Hunter was cut off by a cheerful ring tone.

"Oh…sorry," Dustin said.

He was about to ignore it when he noticed the caller ID, "SPDF HQ, Turtle Cove"

"Um…I'll be right back," he said, excusing himself.

"Dustin," Tori called after him, but he held up a finger to her, retreating outside.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Waldo Brooks?"

Cringing, he corrected, "Dustin…yeah, what's up?"

"Hi, Taylor Earhart…um, I have a request of you."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Um…okay…what is it?"

"I'm going to need you to come to Turtle Cove; we need to speak with you about important matters."

"Why not just tell me over the phone?" the brown haired boy asked.

"They're not safe. I take it we'll see you in a few hours," the woman replied, the line going dead.

"Great…Tori's not gonna like this _at all_."

"Like what?" Hunter asked.

Dustin spun around to face the former Crimson Ranger, "Oh…uh…well, SPDF just called me and they want me there in a few hours…I'm gonna have to leave, like now."

Hunter nodded slowly, "Yep, she's gonna be pissed."

Dustin rolled his eyes, "Duh dude, women are so scary sometimes."

The two friends laughed as they reentered the restaurant.

----------------------------------------EY----------------------------------------

"Tanya, over here!" Kira yelled over the roar of the club.

Tanya looked up to see her rocker friend, decked out in a yellow long sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans. Her straight hair hung loose around her shoulders and the jewelry on her wrists made her look more of a mix between rocker and just Kira.

"Hey!" Tanya greeted cheerily, meeting Kelsey next to her other yellow friend.

"Isn't it a little weird that we all hang out and we were all yellow rangers?" Kira asked a few drinks later.

"It is really weird…I used to think about that a lot after I told you guys I was a ranger," Tanya admitted.

"I never felt weirded out. After I met Katie, who was a yellow ranger from the future, I thought I'd seen everything."

"Kira Ford, Tanya Sloan, Kelsey Winslow?" A stern looking blond woman demanded.

The three friends exchanged looks, "Yes?" they asked.

"Taylor Earhart, SPDF, I'm gonna need you three to come with me."

"What do you mean, _come with you_? You Mean to Turtle Cove?" Kira asked.

"Yes."

"I have a gig in less than an hour. My band and I are about to set up in like 10 minutes," Kira replied in a panicked tone.

"Sorry, but this is more important," Taylor said as she began to walk away.

The two bodyguards she'd entered with began to usher the girls outside.

Tanya shrugged as Kira and Kelsey reluctantly followed.

----------------------------------------EY----------------------------------------

"I still don't understand why I have to go," Katie complained, "Jen has the most experience out of all of us combine, and I have a vacation with my family in two days."

"You'll most likely be back by then," Alex Drake spoke.

"But Alex—"

"Katie," he said firmly, "You have to go."

With a sigh, Katie saluted and marched off to her private quarters. Once there, she was careful not to slam anything and slowly began to pack to return to the past.

----------------------------------------EY----------------------------------------

"We've gotten in touch with all those available. To my knowledge, A-Squad Brian O'Neal is in containment, and Mystic Force Yellow has yet to report. We've already contacted Aisha Campbell and she should be on her way. Trini should arrive in about another five minutes and Tanya Sloan, Kira Ford, and Kelsey Winslow were all together," Taylor said.

Z opened her mouth to respond but they were alerted on their communicators that Katie Phillips had just arrived from the year 3006.

"Great, let's go meet her," Z said to Taylor as they returned to the flight deck.

Upon arrival, they were greeted by Aisha and Trini showing up simultaneously.

"Okay rangers…I apologize once more for you having to be here like this…but we have an emergency that deserves our full attention," Taylor explained.

She nodded to Z who showed them a diagram of a fire-engulfed planet.

"What is that?" Aisha asked.

"This is Terra Nova, a dormant and crusted star that inhabits roughly 400 million people. About three weeks ago, two yellow rangers, Ashley Hammond and Karone Helix, were sent to investigate a report of remaining forces of Dark Specter. Yesterday, we got in touch with Karone, who requested backup. They've captured Ashley and are planning to reborn Maligore and Dark Specter to unite the two," Z explained.

"But that's impossible, the Turbo Megazord destroyed Maligore on Miranthias years ago," Tanya said.

"That's true, he was destroyed 8 years ago, but now he is in danger of returning, along with Dark Specter. If the two are able to combine into one being the entire universe may be in peril," Taylor took over.

"So why us? Why the yellow rangers?" Trini asked.

"Apparently, Yellow Rangers suits are designed to be associated with Earth, Lightning, or Star Power. These three elements are usually the hottest or most durable in the universe, so their suits are able to withstand higher temperatures than the other rangers."

"So we have to go to that planet?" Dustin asked, arriving from the shadows.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Brooks," Taylor replied dryly.

He offered a smile and stood in the cluster of yellow rangers.

"Anyway, Dustin is right. We're going to Terra Nova to rescue Ashley and Karone."

"Right," Kelsey said.

The other rangers affirmed as well while Taylor and Z conversed, "Tideus checked in on Aquitar yesterday, and he just arrived on the Asteroid Iota Prime and has surveillance set up. He says former Psycho Yellow has been digitally reanimated to help us," Taylor said.

Z breathed a sigh of relief, "This might be easier than we expected."

"Ma'am, the Delta Megazord Mark II has arrived like you requested. Shall I have them keep the engines going?" Gomez informed them.

"Yes, we're on our way," Taylor said over her communicator.

"Alright Rangers, let's get this done," Z said as they headed for the hangar bay, a room near the Flight Deck.

----------------------------------------EY----------------------------------------

**Part 2. Who knows, maybe some people will make a surprise appearance? Let me know what you think.**

**--------------- Patrick**


	3. Eternally Yellow, Warning

**Eternally Yellow—3**

"This is Maya, I've spotted Tideus now and I'm about to come into contact with him," Miranoian Maya replied.

Her Jet Jammer slowly landed on the rocky terrain of asteroid Iota Prime.

"Maya, I am most pleased you were able to make it safely," Tideus greeted, also using the Aquitian greeting.

"Thank you Tideus, I wish we were meeting on a far better notice than this, and I'm glad you returned safely" Maya replied kindly as they made their way to Tideus' small camp of surveillance equipment.

"Maya, do you copy, this is Taylor," Taylor's voice came through her Transmorpher.

"I read you," Maya said quickly.

"The others and I are just now passing the outer rings among the Milky Way, we've entered a warp and we should be there in about thirty minutes. Make sure there are no enemy forces in sight."

"Will do," Maya assured as her transmission went dead.

Maya looked at her Aquitian companion, "Ready to have some fun?"

He gave her a single nod and the two began to set up their weapons station.

------------------------------------**Eternally Yellow**-----------------------------------

On board the Delta Megaship Mark II, the rangers were chattering lightly, some catching up on old times, some talking about the mission.

"Tanya it's amazing that you got your music career going. I never knew music was something we yellow rangers had in common," Aisha remarked.

"I know, it's crazy," Kira said, "Up until I met Dustin here, I never knew there were _actual_ other yellow rangers. I mean, I'd seen pictures and documentaries, but never in the flesh…"

"Documentaries?" Trini wondered.

"Well yeah, Dr. O—I mean—Tommy…made documentaries of every Power Team to exist up until our team."

"And what exactly is your team?" Trini asked curiously.

"Dino Thunder," Kira said with a slight grin.

Trini nodded.

"Hang on girls—"

"And guys," Dustin added dismally as he braced himself.

Taylor rolled her eyes and finished, "We're going through an asteroid field. We should be at Iota Prime in about 2 minutes so get ready."

Asteroids shook the ship, causing the rangers onboard to rock around like bobble-heads.

"That doesn't feel like—asteroids," Kelsey commented.

"She's right, that's laser fire," Katie affirmed.

Taylor flipped on the high range radar, "I'm not picking anything up."

"They're cloaked," Z concluded.

"What do we do?" Kira panicked, having never been in space.

"Doesn't this thing have any weapons?" Dustin wondered.

"What good are weapons if we can't see them?"

"We'll have to ask Maya," Z responded as the ship rocked again, "In the mean time, shields at full!"

The shields immediately covered the ship in a greenish hue, right before blasts rocked the ship.

"Shields are already at 45 percent, we can't take much more!" Aisha said, taking a station.

"Shit," Z cursed, "Aisha, Tanya, go to the shield room and take all laser power and channel it into the shields."

"Right," Tanya and Aisha chorused.

"Dustin, Kira, and Trini, strap in a station and get me Maya and a solid sonic location."

Kira and Dustin stood bewildered for a few moments.

"She means use those panels there and see if you can pick anything up on those radars," Trini explained, being reminded of Billy.

"Taylor, Katie, Kelsey, we're goin' in," Z warned as the ship's engines put on a considerable boost.

------EY-------

Aisha and Tanya ran into the shield room that was overcome with steam and flashing lights.

"Where's the control panel?" Tanya yelled over the smoke.

"I'm not sure!" Aisha replied.

The girls rummaged through the room until Tanya stumbled upon a glowing blue screen connected to a computer.

"I found it!"

Aisha looked around and caught a glimpse of Tanya's yellow shirt, following it to her location.

"Switch the laser power," Aisha ordered.

"I'm trying but it's jammed!"

Aisha put her hand on the lever with Tanya and the two girls pulled with all their might to no avail.

"Z, it's not working!" Aisha yelled over her com-link.

--------EY--------

On the bridge, Z heard Aisha's cry of help.

"Taylor, take the controls," Z ordered.

Taylor quickly took them without hesitation.

Z posed and in an instant two more Z's produced.

"Whoa!" Kelsey gaped.

Z didn't reply as she took the controls from Taylor.

--------EY--------

The two Z's arrived in the Shield room simultaneously, "We're here to help."

Aisha double checked as both Z's grabbed the lever.

All four girls pulled furiously until the lever gave a satisfying _eeuuurgh_, creaking to its place.

"Yes! Now quick, reroute the energy," Aisha rushed.

Tanya nodded as she input the command. The panel glowed green with success and gave off a quick beep. Almost instantly, the room began to cool down and the steam began to dissipate.

"We did it!" Z one said.

"We're not out of this yet," number two replied as the clones faded.

Aisha and Tanya exchanged looks before returning to the bridge.

--------EY--------

"I've got something!" Dustin yelled.

"Bring it up on main screen," Taylor commanded.

Dustin looked around, unable to discover how to forward the image.

"Here," Kira said, clicking a few buttons and bringing up the image like Taylor ordered.

"There they are!" Kelsey yelled.

"Well what do we do, we just changed the laser power!" Tanya said as she emerged on deck.

"Leave it to me," Z said.

Delta Megaship slowed, its right rear fin glowing a malignant blue and slicing through the pursuing fighter.

"Whoa!" Dustin gaped.

"Awesome!" Aisha shouted.

"We're not done yet!" Taylor mentioned as a group closed in.

"Yes—we—are!" Z yelled as the ship careened out of the warp, sliding to a stop near a large asteroid.

The fighters swung out too far, crashing into the asteroid belt surrounding Iota Prime.

The rangers onboard cheered, patting Z on the back for her quick thinking and the others for their work.

------------------------------------**Eternally Yellow**-----------------------------------

"Look, there they are!" Maya yelled to Tideus, who had just finished setting up the last jet board (similar to a galaxy glider).

"Most excellent," he commented as he walked over.

The two had long ago powered down due to the oxygen field Tideus set up. Maya was dressed in a yellow islander skirt similar to her first, and a long sleeved gray shirt, while her hair, straight and long, came down to her shoulder blades.

Tideus was dressed in a gray uniform now custom to the rangers of Aquitar, with yellow stripes on the shoulders and a large yellow circle on the left breast.

As the Delta Megaship made its landing, Maya and Tideus went to greet the other rangers.

"Hey everyone!" Trini exclaimed as she walked off the ship.

A woozy Dustin followed, holding his hand over his mouth.

Tanya, Kelsey, Aisha, and Taylor followed, trailed by the others.

"It is a pleasure to see everyone, and I truly wish we had been able to meet on better terms…unfortunately, we must deal with this threat first," Tideus began, "On to the mission.

"Terra Nova is surrounded by net field of sorts, making it hard for ships to get through. However, it is possible for a human size figure to get through the net scratch free. Obviously, we cannot float into the planet. Therefore, we are going to be using the Jet Boards," he pointed to the boards to his right, "Similar to Galaxy Gliders and capable of small distance flights. One mustn't worry about the intensity of the atmosphere, the Jet Boards secrete a form of shield that wraps around its user, protecting them from the atmosphere."

The rangers nodded as he continued.

"Now…Karone was last detected here," he pointed to a glowing yellow dot, "Her Yellow Astro Morpher has since gone offline, but once there I will be able to reactivate it. We assume that the Malinites have assembled near the capital and that is where Ashley is, her Turbo Morpher has also been deactivated. We must proceed with caution but we must do this correct the first time. Let us join in unison and take out Maligore and Dark Specter's forces here and now."

The rangers all cheered…except Dustin…who immediately went to calm his stomach.

------------------------------------**Eternally Yellow**-----------------------------------

**So now you see, Karone has taken the spot of Yellow Space Ranger because Ashley took Turbo Yellow : ), trust me, I know my PR. Let me know what you think about this chapter and leave me a nice, well-rounded review. **

**------------------ Patrick **


	4. Eternally Yellow, Emergence

**Eternally Yellow—4**

Timidly, the rangers who'd never ridden a spatial board before climbed onto the small gliders. Tideus professionally mounted his own, with the symbol of the Yellow Aquitar Ranger on its mantle. His rested between Aisha and Tanya's own yellow boards.

"Remember rangers, don't morph until we reach the planet, we wouldn't want to waste the boost of energy given to us by the Morphin Grid," Trini said as se warily boarded her craft.

The rangers affirmed, and all started their boards with a push of their foot.

"POWER RANGERS!" They yelled as they all took off, yellow streaks following them.

-----------------------------------**EY**-----------------------------------

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you?" the woman retorted, glaring at her interrogator.

"Little girl, you can't possibly expect to endure the torture I have prepared for you," the evil being spoke, its thick accent clear.

"Gimme my morpher and I'll show you what torture is!" Ashley yelled, thrusting forward, her chains clinking heavily.

"Foolish girl," the alien hissed.

"Bring him to me, now!" the two heard a voice cry loudly.

"What was that?" The alien asked, running from the room.

Ashley finally let her tough girl façade wear away. Her body was panged with pain, her face scraped, her clothes ragged. She hoped Karone would save her in time…and she hoped her distress signal went through.

--EY—

A tall woman with short black hair dressed in black leather and metallic armor stood mightily before the Piranhatrons.

"We're sorry Astronema…we were told you were not Astronema anymore," the lead one said.

To prove her evilness, Astronema delivered a high-heeled kick to his stomach, causing the air to cascade from his lungs.

"FOOLS!" She yelled, stomping past them, "Take me to your general!"

The Piranhatrons obeyed, leading her into the steel edifice sticking up from the desert planet.

"Malifice, I should've expected a loathsome creature like you to be here of all places," Astronema mused.

"TRAITOR!" He screamed, charging the young woman.

Astronema smirked, grabbing his blade with a single hand and forcing him to kneel down before her.

"You idiot! You have no idea the powers I now possess. True, I was 'converted' after the destruction of Dark Specter, but do you really think a person can be purified of all evil?"

Malifice looked confused, "You helped the rangers kill Trakeena."

"Trakeena was a threat to me. When you're evil, you eliminate those who pose a threat…have you learned nothing?"

"But…but…You can't be evil, you were Karone, you went off with those space rangers!"

Astronema held her wrist out, "And do you see what all my patience has gained me?"

Malifice looked in awe at the Astro Morpher she now wore proudly on her left wrist.

"My Queen…" he began, "I apologize for my disobedience."

"As you should. Don't you realize none of this would be possible without me? It was _I _who orchestrated the rebirth of Dark Specter and concocted the plan to unite him with Maligore."

Malifice and Astronema began to waltz, now absent of the company of spluttering Piranhatrons.

"Take me to the girl, I must take her Turbo Powers to enhance my morpher and complete this task. Leave me!"

Malifice did as he was told, leaving quickly once the doors slid shut.

"Well, well, well Yellow ranger…you think you can hold out on us and get away with it?" Astronema asked as she slowly walked to her captive.

Ashley looked up, startled at the voice, "No! That can't be! Karone you've got to break through, this isn't you, don't let the evil take you again!"

Astronema laid a firm slap across Ashley's face, making her quiet, "Pay close attention," she whispered in a different tone, grabbing Ashley's chin "I'm going to unchain you and we're going to spar. You're going to injure me and escape, got it?"

It seemed Karone was still inside the body, as if the two sides were somehow clashing. Astronema quickly let go of Ashley's chin and grinned evilly.

"So I see you've still got some spunk in you, turbo brat," Astronema spat.

"More than you'll ever be able to handle," Ashley said, her confidence and hope brightening visibly.

"You talk a big game…but tell me, how do you expect to beat me when I have the advantage?"

"You want a challenge? Give me my morpher, I promise you'll get more than you bargained for."

Astronema forced a harsh laugh, "So be it. You can be slowly destroyed and I'll acquire all your power!"

Ashley feigned bewilderment.

With a snap of her fingers, the Turbo Morpher appeared in Astronema's hand in a metallic box.

"Take it, morph, and let's get this on."

--EY—

"What is she doing?" Malifice demanded as he watched through the tinted mirror.

"Sparring, sir," a Quantron said.

"She wants the ranger's powers, and instead of absorbing it, she's going to fight her and kill her," A woman spoke, seductively walking forth.

"Who dares enter?" Malifice demanded, standing boldly in the way.

The shadows played across the strangers face but the antennae gave her away.

"Trakeena!"

"In the flesh," she replied arrogantly, her mask sliding down.

Waltzing over, she peered through the screen at the sight before her.

"Ready ranger?" Astronema asked.

"More than ever," Ashley shot back.

"Let's rocket!" Astronema yelled.

Quickly she input '3-3-5' and hit enter, initiating the morphing sequence.

"Shift into Turbo!" Ashley cried, her hand motions exact and the key slipping right into the slot.

The two yellow rangers stared each other down. Before Astronema activated a hologram, setting them up in a city like environment.

"Yellow Space Ranger!" Astronema listed.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" Ashley called.

After a pose and circling match, the two began to trade blows. When things got rough, Ashley shouted, "Turbo Star Chargers!"

"So that's how you want to play? Star Slinger!" Astronema mimicked.

A harsh battle ensued, but Karone took over for a few seconds and purposely let her guard down at the wrong time and braced herself for the blast from the Star Chargers.

It hurt more than she expected, blasting her into a nearby building and causing her powers to fade off in sections at her head, waist, wrists, and feet. Astronema took over yet again.

Ashley began to run, through the buildings, the hologram disappearing. She busted through the door with her Turbo Blaster, and then charged through the hallway, pushing numerous Piranhatrons out of her way. She was then blocked by an insectoid woman, taller than herself and clad in greenish armor, "Ah-ah."

Trakeena slapped Ashley in the side with her staff, sending her into a wall. She then activated her sword and began to strike Ashley numerous times.

Finally, Ashley scrambled away, ending up outside in the desert, sand blowing every which way.

"You can't escape yellow turbo ranger, you might as well give up," Trakeena taunted.

She raised her sword to deliver a final blow but she was shot back by a purple blast.

"Hold it right there, roach lady!" Astronema demanded, appearing out of purple with her Wrath Staff raised.

"You!" Trakeena spat.

"So much for a 'washed up Astronema,' right?" she mocked.

Trakeena gritted her teeth, "You'll pay for that!"

Trakeena converted to her staff which would better suit her for a battle with Astronema, "I had the yellow ranger and you stopped me!"

"That power is for me alone! What could you possibly need it for?"

"To destroy the likes of you, goody-goody."

"Oh don't even start with me. I had the universe at my fingertips, you couldn't even conquer a measly colony!"

Trakeena growled, "You think you can do better pinky? Try me!"

Astronema rushed forward, their staffs slamming together. She was still tired from her battle with Ashley, she was amazed she wasn't as hurt as she thought she would be. Speaking of Ashley, she'd been fighting of Piranhatrons, trying to escape.

"This universe only has room for one villainess…and that—is me!" Astronema declared, kneeing Trakeena and slapping her in the face with her staff.

Trakeena whirled to the ground where she began to get up but was met by the point of Astronema's spear like staff.

"Never, _ever_, mess with Astronema," Astronema mimicked, raising her staff.

"Stop!" a growling voice came.

Astronema blanched. She remembered that voice, "Dark Specter!"

"It is me, Astronema, my ever faithful servant. You have done well for I am almost revived. We may need Trakeena in the future so do not destroy her. In the mean time, I sense the rangers are coming to stop me. It seems your turbo friend got out a distress signal."

"Never fear my liege, I will destroy them this time, for I have their morphing technology. It won't be long now before I have the turbo powers as well," Astronema said as the Piranahtrons brought her forth, her arms held by several on each side.

"Let me go!" Ashley struggled as she powered down.

"Excellent. Take her to the sacrificial chamber where we will prepare her for Maligore. My sources tell me the one called Jason, Maligore's previous child, still has a capability of being sacrificed. Send Trakeena to earth to capture him, Astronema, I want you to venture to Triforia and destroy King Trey."

Astronema nodded, "Of course Dark Specter. I will see to it at once."

Dark Specter replied, "Very well," and disappeared from the sky.

"Karone, don't do this! You have to snap out of it!" Ashley encouraged.

"Take her to the chamber! Quantrons, prepare my ship!"

The Piranahatrons obeyed once more, dragging her to a chamber while Trakeena stood angrily, "Another time Astronema!"

"Trakeena!" Astronema called, stopping the bug-like villainess from fleeing, "Dark Specter has a mission for you, as I'm sure you heard. Don't tell me you're giving up an opportunity to destroy the rangers and capture Jason."

Trakeena stopped and throught for a moment.

"You're right…_But_, I refuse to take orders from you and I do this my way. Quantrons, let's go!"

Trakeena walked away after the Quantrons to the docking bay while Astronema's ship arrived in front of her.

"This should prove most interesting," she said with a smile as she entered the fighter.

-----------------------------------**EY**-----------------------------------

"Hey, two ships just went by!" Kelsey yelled.

"We don't have time for that. The other rangers will have to handle whoever that was. In the mean time, we're about to enter the net, everyone be careful!" Z commanded.

The 11 Yellow Rangers headed full speed for the netted planet, unaware of their welcoming party.

**Okay, I know the Astronema/Karone thing is confusing, but it will make more sense later. Astronema is like a split persona for Karone, and now that Dark Specter is returning, the evil has taken over Karone. You'll see what happens on the next episode of _Eternally Yellow_!**

**------------------------- Patrick**


	5. Eternally Yellow, Revelation

**Eternally Yellow—5**

Trini had never felt the way she felt when going through the atmosphere of the planet. It wasn't hot; it was like calm, cooling sensation. She didn't know why it felt like that, probably because of the shield put around her by the board, but it still felt odd. She also had an odd feeling in her stomach though, something that made her feel like something, somewhere, was terribly wrong…

--EY—

Jason had just put a worried Casey to bed and was just beginning to see how difficult his wife's life could be at home. Casey was more than a handful, especially when he was telling Jason "That's not how mommy does it."

But the former ranger couldn't help but grin at the child's enthusiasm, though now he'd finally passed out. Jason finally had sometime to get to work on his paperwork for the Dojo he was building with Rocky. It'd been a while since he was able to just sit with some peace and quiet.

Sitting down in his office, Jason pulled out the paper work, turned on his lamp, and flipped on some quiet classic rock.

A huge rumble and the sound of shattering glass brought him out of his peaceful little realm in an instant. Suddenly, ranger Jason was back in gear.

Taking off through his office, Jason looked around frantically, seeing the entire entrance to his house blown off and smoldering but no sign of the cause. Instinctively he ran for his son's room.

When he flung the door open, the six-year old was kicking and squirming, though he was held firmly in air and to the body of an insectoid woman. Her hand was clasped firmly over Casey's mouth, but that didn't stop the boy from letting out muffled screams.

"Let him go!" Jason demanded.

"You're not in any position to be making demands," Trakeena said smugly as a group of Quantrons surrounded him.

"If you hurt him, I swear!" Jason threatened.

"What? You swear what? Jason, you're no legend to me—Quantrons, get him!" she ordered.

The Quantrons moved in swiftly with their large blades, but Jason's body had been trained for years, and he never let up on it. The mechanical henchman were no match for him.

He roundhouse kicked several, then let forth a powerful flurry of punches, knocking them over the stairwell.

He ran up and jump kicked two into the wall and grabbed a large antique plate, then threw it like a sharp Frisbee. With a painful shattering sound, the plate hit a quantron in its neck, causing it fall down the stairs atop its teammates.

"Impressive," Trakeena said dryly.

Without hesitation she took her free right hand and gave Casey's neck a quick chop, making the struggling boy go limp.

"No!" Jason shouted, running forth.

With a grin, Trakeena brought her booted foot to Jason's abdominal muscles. The former Red Ranger gasped in pain as all the air in his lungs shot out. He blinked several times before his mouth opened to try and collect air. It was useless. Trakeena smirked as she said, "Night-night ranger boy," kicking him again in his stomach, this time knocking him out.

-----------------------------------**EY**-----------------------------------

The fight the Triforians were putting up against an unmorphed Astronema was pathetic. The army of Quantrons she'd brought with her easily overcame the group of aliens, pushing them out of the throne room.

The only challenge came from a man in black, who was knocking Quantrons around with his staff.

Astronema approached him slowly, "King Trey?"

The man finished off the group of Quantrons, "Astronema…" he growled.

She looked at herself in glee, "That's me."

"You will never get away with attacking Triforia like this! The rangers will—"

"The rangers will what? The _rangers_ have no _idea_ what's in store for them," Astronema said as she stepped closer to Trey.

"Well I plan on stopping you right here, right now!" he said, raising his staff.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Astronema said as she readied herself.

"Gold Ranger power!"

In a flash of gold and black light, the Gold Ranger stood facing Astronema, who smiled arrogantly.

"I have a surprise for you, your highness," she stated lowly, "LET'S ROCKET!"

She quickly input 3-3-5, which in a flash, transformed her into the yellow space ranger.

"What?" Trey gasped.

Before he could react, Astronema had already assaulted him, having put him on the ground after 45 seconds of intense battle.

"Pathetic…" she said as she powered down, yellow lights appearing at her head, waist, wrists, and ankles.

Trey's powers involuntarily fled him, leaving him groaning on the ground, his being flickering into 3.

"Aw, poor King Trey, loosing his shape—excellent!" she grabbed the golden staff and took a final look at trey before knelt down to his face and said, "Thank you for playing."

A beam from her eyes into his caused him to split into three unconscious beings.

-----------------------------------**EY**-----------------------------------

The rangers landed softly on the sandy ground just outside a large city.

"There it is," Aisha said, taking in the sight.

"Let's go get our friends," Trini enthused.

The others agreed in a 'hmph' as they began trekking toward the city.

--EY—

When they entered the deserted city, they noticed Quantrons posted up in various spots.

"How come they haven't attacked us?" Maya said as they all hid quickly along the sides of buildings.

Tideus, who stood firm where he was said, "They are merely holograms, meant to distract us. If we were to attack them, an alarm would sound, alerting them to actual danger."

Now feeling stupid, the other rangers joined him and they began to follow him to where his scanner last held Ashley's power source.

"Her morpher has recently been activated," Tideus said.

"Won't they know we're coming? They know we can track morphing signals."

"No, they do not know we can pick up on residual power waves. We are using a direct Morphing Grid device that allows us to follow the Yellow Turbo Morpher. However, when we landed, I could not find the Yellow Astro Morpher," Tideus explained.

"That can't be good," Dustin said, completely lost.

"Karone!" Maya panicked.

"Let's go!" Taylor ordered as they followed Maya and Tideus, who were also running full speed to where Tideus readings showed Ashley's last whereabouts.

"How do we know Karone will be with Ashley?" Z asked as she sprinted.

"We don't," Katie answered gloomily as she kept up with the others.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Dustin said.

The others stopped and looked at him.

"You guys stay here, I'm gonna ninja streak up to the top of that spire to see if I can see anything. I'll let you know if I find something."

"That's a great idea Dustin, go for it," Kira said.

Dustin smiled and in a flash was gone.

Atop the spire, Dustin could see miles and miles of sand dunes outside the city, but he also saw an incoming ship, landing near a domed building.

_That's the same ship we saw leave the planet earlier!_ He remembered.

In an attempt to get down quickly, his elbow went through the Quantron Hologram he was standing next to.

Immediately, a screeching noise went off that let him know something bad was about to happen.

"Why me?" he wondered aloud.

**End Chapter 5. Sorry it's been so long, can't promise frequent updates, but I'm rather sure this story will be a 9 or 10 parter. Thank you for all your reviews by the way, they mean a lot to me!**

**------ Patrick**


	6. Eternally Yellow, Yielding

**Eternally Yellow—6**

"Dustin! What did you do?" Taylor growled as the blaring continued.

Suddenly, the sand began to shift, until seven sand-like monsters were created, wielding assorted deathly weapons.

"That _can't _be good…" Kira said as she stepped into a kata.

"We don't have time for this…" muttered Z.

"I have an idea," Taylor interrupted.

"What is it?" Aisha asked.

"We fight," said Taylor rather bluntly.

"Works for me," Tanya concurred.

Dustin finally landed in a yellow streak next to his yellow comrades.

"Well…I managed to screw something _else _up…isn't that a record?"

"Get over yourself," Z said, "And get ready to show off some of that Ninja stuff you do so well."

Dustin glanced over his shoulder and saw the sand monsters for the first time.

"Whoa! Who called in the sandman?"

"Well…you assisted, but let's take them out so we can go find Karone and Ashley," Maya replied.

"Ready for this Tideus?" Trini wondered.

But when she turned around, he was no where to be seen.

"Tideus?" she asked again.

No reply.

"Where'd fish boy go?" Dustin questioned.

"Good question," Tanya said.

Tideus wandered out from behind a dune fixing his…_skull_? What would normally be hair.

"Where'd you go?" Taylor demanded.

"Oh," he began, his voice several octaves higher, but then returning, "I attempted to retrieve some form of escape. However, it would appear there is a wave of quantrons heading from a large dome shaped building to the east."

Dustin furrowed his eyebrows. He hadn't told anyone about the dome building, and he was positive it would be hard to spot from the ground.

He was jarred from his thoughts as one of the sand creatures let out a mighty roar, charging toward the rangers.

"Look out!" Aisha yelled, pushing Dustin out of the way.

"Thanks," he said, dazed from the tackle she'd given him.

"We ninjas gotta stick together," Aisha smiled, dismounting the Earth Ninja.

"I need ninja Ranger power—"

"Aisha, NO!" Taylor called out.

Aisha stopped just as she was about to raise her hands in front of her face.

"Why?"

"We don't wanna drain your powers already. We need to wait. Each morpher that was previously drained only has a limited supply left. If you use it now, you'll be of no use to us against Dark Specter and Maligore's forces."

Aisha looked at the sand beneath her feet, "Oh."

"Let's just take them like this!" Dustin yelled out, running towards the Sand Monster that was now attacking Kelsey and Tanya.

"Look out behind you!" Kelsey screamed at Dustin.

Too late, Dustin spun, but was rammed in the chest by a scaly monster.

He flew back into a dune, but quickly flipped back up, landing an axe kick on the monsters head.

No sooner had he landed did Aisha give the monster a sweep, causing him to fall right on his face.

About ten feet away, Taylor back flipped over a sand monster wielding a mace. The spiked ball latched at the end caught her jacket, ripping it from her body, in the process, ripping the yellow shirt she wore under it.

"No one messes with my clothes and gets away with it," she threatened.

Running at full speed, she jumped through the air, her booted foot slamming into it's scrunched yet protruded face.

"Up and over!" a cloned Z cried as she flung her actual self at the monster Taylor had managed to make stagger.

She wrapped her legs around his neck, sitting firmly on his shoulders, then her clone ran up, taking Z's hand, and flinging over the monster, landing a double kick right to the monsters chest.

Z landed and her clone disappeared. Walking over to Taylor she asked, "So you _are _a fashion freak?"

Taylor scoffed and walked away towards another monster.

Trini and Tideus were able to knock one monster out cold with his own weapon, but another took them by surprise, injuring Tideus' side.

"Are you okay?" Trini asked her fallen alien friend.

He held his side and nodded, but stayed on the ground.

"I'll handle him," Trini said.

She stood up, pointed her fingers, and began to pummel the slow creature.

"Hyah!" she screamed as she spun like a tornado before letting the side of her foot connect with his face several times.

"That's how you do it, Saber-Tooth Tiger style," she said cockily.

Kira and Maya had an easy time with their beast. Using their speed and strength to cause him to fumble, and finally, both delivered a double punch to his stomach, knocking him flat out.

"Easy, huh?" Kira asked.

Maya nodded happily.

Katie handled a monster all on her own, getting bored with it's weakness, she threw him over her head with one hand, then yawned.

"Oh come _on_. _This_ is what I left my home for? A bunch of reject sandcastle monsters?"

She rolled her eyes, then took off running to the monster, punching him in his chest causing ripples to bounce off from impact.

He landed in a pitiful heap near a far off dune with a final thud.

All 10 rangers, gathered around the final beast, Tideus still resting.

"Who wants to do the honors?" Taylor asked.

"How about we all do?" Dustin asked.

The creature looked fearful, so without a second glance, it dissipated into sand, leaving the rangers alone.

"That was easy enough," Katie said.

"Uh…guys…I think we've got company," Aisha noted.

Atop a high dune was Astronema, her Wrath Staff in hand, and a horde of Quantrons swarming around her. In the midst of it, Maya caught sight of Trakeena.

"Astronema!" Maya, Katie, and Z chorused.

"Who?" Dustin asked.

"Astronema is Karone's darker side…but Karone would never revert to being Astronema…Karone is good, I know she is," Maya spoke.

"How do you 2 know of her?" Aisha wondered.

"Universal Ranger History," Z and Katie said in unison.

"And look, it's Trakeena!" Kelsey pointed.

"I should've known she'd find a way to come back," Maya spat.

"RANGERS!" Astronema's voice rang, "You have all gathered here for absolutely NO reason! HOWEVER, if you surrender now, I will gladly hand over a few of your most _valuable _people," she continued.

"Ashley…" Tanya muttered.

"You'll never get away with this!" Aisha yelled out.

Trakeena averted her gaze to the African-American girl, "Oh please…and what do you plan on doing about it?"

"We _will _stop you, Astronema," Z growled.

"Bring forth the prisoners!" Astronema ordered loudly.

Three shadowy figures were pushed forward. One prisoner stood no more than 4 and half feet, one at about 5'2, and another much taller.

"Take off the cloaks," Trakeena demanded in a smug manner.

The first to be revealed was Ashley.

"Ashley!" Tanya yelled out.

Then Jason was revealed.

"Oh no…" Trini began, knowing who the next was.

Finally, the cloak was ripped off, and Casey stood quietly, hands bound behind his back.

"So you see rangers…if you fail to co-operate, I _will_ kill them."

"We can't listen to her…She's going to use them against us anyway. I was _there_ when Maligore was first freed, and they need 2 sacrifices of purity and strength. Since Jason was sacrificed before, I don't know if he can be again," Tanya explained.

"We can't let them get hurt," Trini said, tears flowing down her face.

"Hand over the morphers, rangers," a familiar voice said.

All ten turned around to see Tideus, with a group of Piranhatrons behind him.

"Tideus, what are you doing?" Aisha asked.

"That's not Tideus," Dustin said, "This guy's a fake. He knew about the domed building I saw up on the tower, but I hadn't even mentioned it before. No, this guy's lead us right into a trap."

"Damn it!" Katie cursed as she slapped her morpher into Tideus' hand.

The others followed suit until Tideus held all 10.

"Excellent," Tideus said, only his voice was much more feminine, and much higher.

Everyone furrowed their eyebrows as Tideus' image began to melt away and an aquitian girl stood before them.

"Who in the hell is that?"

"Her name is Leau…she's the pink Aquitian ranger," a morphed Tideus yelled from atop a parallel tower.

**--EY—**

**Dun, dun, dun! Cliffhanger! Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated, but now that school's out, I should be able to update more regularly. If you have any questions, let me know! And your reviews have been great! Keep 'em coming!**

**----------------- Patrick**


	7. Eternally Yellow, Equivocate

**Eternally Yellow—7**

"There's a pink one?" Aisha asked, breaking the silence.

Tideus jumped down from the high spire he had been atop.

"You always knew too much, Tideus," Leau spat as she backed away with her collection of morphers.

"But he never knew how to stay out of other people's business," Astronema added, watching Leau approach her with the morphers.

"You have what you want! Let them go!" Trini demanded.

Astronema let out a harsh laugh, "You _actually _thought I would let them go? Oh you poor soul, you."

Trini blinked in disbelief. How could someone be so cruel?

"Mommy!" Casey's cry came. He made a move to pull away from his captor, but was held firm.

"Let him go!" Jason growled, also pulling against his captors.

"I don't think we need him anymore," Astronema compromised, pointing at Jason.

Trakeena shrugged, "Here."

In a flash, she pushed Jason down the dune, causing him to roll painfully down to the bottom.

"Jason!" Trini yelled out as her husband landed in a motionless heap.

When she got to him, he was beginning to stir from his disorienting fall.

"Jason, are you okay?" questioned the original yellow ranger.

"I'll manage…" he muttered.

"Goodbye rangers, hope to see you in prison sooner than later," Astronema mocked as she disappeared in a flash of yellowish-gold.

"Jason, are you okay?" Aisha asked as well, aiding her yellow predecessor. Tanya too helped.

"Okay, this is totally not cool," Kira noted, rubbing her now bare wrist.

"How do we get our morphers back?" asked Maya, verbalizing everyone else's thought.

"And why didn't you fight them?" Dustin demanded of Tideus.

"In a hostage situation, it is always best to play the defensive," Tideus answered.

"You weren't really playing _any_ kind of position," Katie insulted.

"Wait, stop, this is getting out of hand," ordered Taylor.

"We need a plan," said Z, fiddling with something in her belt.

"You got a handy futuristic tool we can use?" Kelsey quirked up.

Katie glared, "No."

Kelsey made a face, backing off from her comrade.

"I do," Z spoke up as she pulled out a small device.

"What the hell is that?" questioned Dustin.

"Well, it's part of a communicator. I need a power source, though."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

Z looked at the Yellow Aquitian ranger, "Hand me your morpher."

Reluctantly, he powered down and pulled off the Doron Changing Morpher he had.

In a few seconds, the communicator sparked to life, "Commander Kruger, do you copy?"

Static.

"Commander Kruger, this is Z Delgado, do you copy?"

More static.

"Why are you trying to contact the future anyway? Not like they can help us much," Dustin said.

"Elizabeth Delgado to Delta Base, do you read?"

"We read you Z, go 'head," came Sky's voice.

A smile crept onto her face, but she hid it quickly, "Sky, where's Kruger?"

"He's on Gamma 4 right now, heading up some peace treaty. What's wrong?"

"Well, there seems to have been an upset in our plan here," she answered.

"What kind of upset, Z?" Bridge's voice could be heard.

"Karone is Astronema again, _our _Tideus turned out to actually be Leau, the Pink Aquitian Ranger, they have Trini's son and Ashley, and our morphers."

"How did they get your morphers?" Kat jumped into the conversation.

The 12 yellow rangers began to get anxious as Z recited the story. They didn't have much time.

"Okay, I've heard enough. I'm sending O'Neil," Sky replied to Z's anecdote.

"But Sky—"

"Z, it's too risky with 11 powerless yellow rangers, and all of those morphers in the wrong hands.

Z sighed.

"Can you send some food too?" Dustin piped up.

A quick backhand from Taylor shut him up, "Thank you Sky."

"You're welcome Ms. Earhart," Sky replied as the line went dead.

"How long will it take him to get here?" Kelsey asked.

A flash before their eyes answered their questions.

"Psycho Yellow!" Maya panicked, attempting to attack her.

She was stopped by Tideus, "She is on our side, now."

Psycho Yellow waved a hand in front of her face, "Maybe a more welcome face would help ease the tension."

Before them was a chestnut haired girl, about 5'3" with hazel eyes and dressed in a yellow tank top and jeans.

"Um…wow," Dustin muttered.

Kira hit his chest with the back of her hand, "Hush."

"Just call me Jessie."

Officer O'Neil popped out of the portal a few seconds later in a standard A-Squad uniform.

"Cadet Delgado," he greeted, shaking her hand, "What an honor."

The guy still gave her chills.

"T-thanks. We should really be going."

"Right…where to?" Jessie asked.

"We should head to that domed building!" Dustin enthused, "They've got to be there. I saw a ship land over there, too."

"Then that's where we'll go," Trini said, speaking for the first time in a while.

"We've got to stop them before it's too late," Jason added.

"All for one, and one for all," Aisha smirked.

"Oh let's just go," Taylor huffed as she breezed past them, being reminded all-too-much of Cole.

"Was it something we said?" Dustin asked.

"No, she's just naturally mean," Katie laughed.

"They will come after you," Malifice told Astronema.

"That's my plan," Astronema giggled, "You can't possibly expect the rangers to keep their noses where they belong."

He looked at her strangely, "Whatever. But if your 'plan' backfires, I'll be the first to laugh in your face."

"As soon as you get a mouth," She shot back as she walked away.

"Astronema," boomed Dark Specter's growl.

"Yes Dark Specter?" She answered, looking around for his translucent face or a source of his voice.

"You have served me well, and my power is nearly full. However, I do not wish to have a repeat of you breaking free from me. Hold out your hand."

Astronema flinched. What was he going to do?

"W-what?"

"Your hand!" He ordered again.

She quickly outstretched her leather gloved hand.

In a painful surge of energy, she felt disoriented and almost as if she was being pulled apart in two pieces.

She screamed out, agony wracking her body, pain registering in all the nerve receptors.

Finally, she collapsed, her breathing scarce, her eyes not focusing.

When she stood, she stared at a body lying next to her and almost couldn't believe her eyes.

There, on the ground, dressed in a yellow shirt and a pair of jeans was Karone.


End file.
